


Wszyscy umrzemy!

by Hiorin



Series: We trzech jest lepiej [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Homosexuality, M/M, Pandemic Week, Polyamory, Tydzień Pandemiczny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: — Tato! — krzyknęła Morgan, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym podbiegła do Tony’ego, wskakując mu na kolana i patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. — Wszyscy umrzemy! — dodała tak dramatycznym tonem, że gdyby nie faktyczny strach, który Peter mógł niemal poczuć na języku, zacząłby się śmiać.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: We trzech jest lepiej [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103609
Kudos: 8





	Wszyscy umrzemy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Dla Euphorii814, za dawanie mi kolejnych powodów do pisania :*

Peter nalewał właśnie kawę dla Tony’ego, kiedy zbyt szybko bijące serce przykuło całą jego uwagę. Coś było wyraźnie nie w porządku, ale zanim zdążył to w ogóle przeanalizować, drzwi windy otworzyły się i na wspólne piętro wbiegła Morgan.  
— Tato! — krzyknęła, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym podbiegła do Tony’ego, wskakując mu na kolana i patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. — Wszyscy umrzemy! — dodała tak dramatycznym tonem, że gdyby nie faktyczny strach, który Peter mógł niemal poczuć na języku, zacząłby się śmiać.  
Próbował wziąć wdech i się uspokoić, ale znowu nie dawał rady. Wiedział dokładnie, w której sekundzie przyspieszyło tętno Tony’ego i kiedy Bucky wciągnął powietrze, chyba chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymując.  
Morgan się wyraźnie bała, ale to nie miało zupełnie sensu, bo instynkt Petera nie ostrzegał go teraz przed żadnym zagrożeniem. Nie wiedział, co mogło ją tak przerazić, dlaczego mówiła o tym, że wszyscy umrą, skoro on kompletnie nic nie czuł. Kiedy w Nowym Jorku miał wylądować ten wielki kosmiczny statek, wiedział o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie już kilkanaście minut wcześniej; jego skóra mrowiła, pot spływał mu po plecach, a puls rósł i obniżał się zupełnie bez sensu. Teraz nie czuł nic poza strachem Morgan, ale to było wystarczające.  
Znowu wszystko odbierał na jakimś niemożliwym poziomie. Słyszał krew płynącą za szybko w żyłach dziewczynki, wciąż napędzaną adrenaliną. To, jak Bucky pocierał o siebie kciuk i palec wskazujący zdrowej ręki, jak złuszczał przy tym najcieńszą warstwę naskórka. Słyszał śmiech jakiegoś biochemika, pracującego kilka pięter niżej.  
Widział cząsteczki kurzu, unoszące się kilkanaście metrów od niego, tuż przy drzwiach windy, jaśniejszą farbę w rogu salonu, za wielkim kwiatem, którego przyniosła kiedyś May.  
Czuł zapach dziecięcego potu, który jeszcze nie był zbyt intensywny, ale najwyraźniej organizm Morgan już uruchamiał odpowiednie gruczoły w odpowiedzi na strach, który ogarnął dziewczynkę. Czuł też od niej intensywne zapachy perfum May i Happy’ego, które musiały znajdować się w jej włosach, albo na skórze; zapewne cała była nimi przesiąknięta.  
Nie było tak źle, jak za pierwszym razem, a jednak Peter miał wrażenie, że nie może wrócić, nie może się zatrzymać w tym szaleństwie, nawet jeżeli jego instynkt mówił mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
— Umrzemy! Wszyscy mówią, że umrzemy — powtarzała Morgan i to w niczym nie pomagało. Jej strach nadal był prawdziwy i Peter miał nawet ochotę zerknąć za okno, bo może jednak wisiał tam jakiś nowy statek pełen kosmitów, ale to byłoby szaleństwo.  
Odetchnął w końcu głębiej, czując dłonie dotykające jego ramion i usta, składające drobne pocałunki na karku, kiedy Bucky stanął za nim, najwyraźniej zauważając, co się z nim dzieje. Był wdzięczny, cholernie wdzięczny, bo o ile ostatnio to Morgan pomogła mu wrócić, o tyle dzisiaj dziewczynka była winna całego zamieszania z jego zmysłami.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, czując pot na własnych dłoniach. Przyjrzał im się ze zdziwieniem, rejestrując mimowolnie ciche słowa Bucky’ego o tym, że mężczyzna jest z niego dumny, że tym razem walczył.  
— Dlaczego uważasz, że wszyscy umrzemy? — zapytał po kolejnej minucie, robiąc krok do przodu i skupiając na sobie wzrok Morgan.  
— To jest złe pytanie, kochanie — mruknął Bucky, przepychając się obok niego i klepiąc go delikatnie w pośladek. Zarumienił się znacznie, bo takie gesty tutaj, gdzie nie byli sami, wprawiały go nadal w zakłopotanie.  
Bucky podszedł do Morgan i chwycił ją w swoje wielkie ramiona. Tony oddał ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, chyba nadal niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Patrzył tylko pustym wzrokiem przed siebie i może nie miał tak rozwiniętych zmysłów, jak on sam, może te nie płatały mu figli, a jednak był teraz w takim samym stanie, jak Peter przed chwilą. Przysunął się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i ściskając je lekko, a kiedy to nie pomogło, pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jego policzku. Tony zerknął na niego zaskoczony, nadal oddychając zbyt szybko, ale zaraz potem przełknął ślinę i skierował całą uwagę na Morgan.  
— Masz rację, Myszko — powiedział Bucky, patrząc dziewczynce prosto w oczy. — Kiedyś na pewno umrzemy, ale najpierw wszyscy się zestarzejemy i pomrszczymy, prawdopodobnie minie naprawdę wiele lat, zanim to się stanie — dodał, tarmosząc jej twarz, jakby tworzył na niej zmarszczki.  
Morgan zaśmiała się głośno, starając się wyrwać, a kiedy jej się udało, przesunęła paluszkami po twarzy Bucky’ego, być może szukając tego, o czym mężczyzna mówił. Peter był pod wrażeniem tego, jak James rozmawia z dzieckiem o śmierci, tego jaki był przez cały czas spokojny, kiedy i on, i Tony wciąż pozostawali spięci i pełni obaw.  
— Nie o to mi chodzi — fuknęła po chwili, przypominając sobie powód, dla którego prowadzili tę rozmowę. — Umrzemy teraz. Niedługo — poprawiła się i znowu była zaniepokojona, choć to już nie był ten poziom strachu, co wcześniej.  
Jednak zanim zdążyła wyjaśnić im cokolwiek więcej, drzwi windy ponownie się otworzyły, a Happy z zawstydzeniem rozejrzał się dookoła. Peter tylko uniósł brew, bo sytuacja robiła się coraz dziwniejsza.  
— Oglądałem wiadomości — przyznał mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej żenująca rzecz na świecie. — Mówili o tym nowym wirusie…  
— Wszyscy umrzemy — powtórzyła Morgan piskliwym głosem i Peter miał szczerze dość. — Powiedzieli, że to na pewno wina mądrych ludzi, którzy robią głupie rzeczy. Jak tatuś — wyjaśniła z dziecięcą szczerością, wskazując palcem na Tony’ego.  
Bucky zamaskował wybuch śmiechu napadem kaszlu, na który i tak nabrała się tylko Morgan. Dziewczynka jednak wpatrywała się w ojca z taką determinacją, że Peter też miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Jedyny problem stanowił Tony, który zesztywniał na swoim miejscu, zagryzł zęby i odwrócił wzrok, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Nie chciał myśleć, że ten po raz kolejny faktycznie mógł zrobić coś głupiego, a jednak miał trochę wrażenie, że to jest wręcz wpisane w DNA Tony’ego. Na końcu języka miał pytanie, może nawet oskarżenie, ale ostre spojrzenie Bucky’ego powstrzymało go ten jeden raz.  
— Chodzi o tego nowego koronawirusa — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Happy, kiedy cisza zdawała się ciągnąć zbyt długo. — Nikt się nie spodziewał, że będzie taki zaraźliwy i odporny na leczenie, w Chinach i Europie już kilka tysięcy osób… — nie dokończył, zapewne ze względu na Morgan. — Jakiś imbecyl uznał, że pewnie jest wynikiem naukowych eksperymentów, stworzony przypadkiem lub celowo, jako broń biologiczna — dokończył ciszej, patrząc na nich przepraszajaco.  
Po usłyszeniu takich rewelacji Morgan miała pełne prawo uznać, że być może, za stworzenie tego wirusa odpowiedzialny jest Tony. Albo nawet on, doktor Banner czy doktor Cho. Dziewczynka znała ich wszystkich i nawet jeśli nie rozumiała co dokładnie robią, wystarczająco często widywała ich w laboratoryjnych fartuchach albo w otoczeniu menzurek, probówek i odczynników. Peter naprawdę podzielałby jej tok myślenia, gdyby nie wiedział, czym faktycznie się zajmowali. A nawet mimo tego, że wiedział i tak obawiał się, że Morgan może mieć chociaż odrobinę racji.  
Tony westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową, jakby nie wierzył, że musi się z tym zmierzyć właśnie teraz. Wstał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, sztucznie, w sposób, którego Peter nienawidził. Z tą samą udawaną radością podszedł do Bucky’ego i Morgan, siadając obok nich, na kanapie.  
— To nie ludzie stworzyli tego wirusa — powiedział cicho, z pewnością. Peter nie słyszał kłamstwa w jego głosie; był pewien, że Tony nie kłamie. — Ale już pracujemy nad lekiem na niego — dodał po chwili, głaszcząc córkę po ramieniu i włosach, skupiając się całkowicie na niej, a może na unikaniu patrzenia na niego i Bucky’ego.  
— Na pewno? — zapytała dziewczynka, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy i chyba w końcu uwierzyła, bo uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, cmoknęła Bucky’ego w nos i przeniosła się na kolana ojca, wtulając się w niego.  
— Na pewno, Myszko — odparł, trzymając ją blisko siebie, na pewno dłużej niż było to konieczne. Odetchnął zrezygnowany i zerknął ponad jej ramieniem wprost na Petera, żeby w następnej sekundzie przesunąć spojrzenie na Bucky’ego. — Morgan, pójdziesz z Happym do cioci May? Możesz jej powiedzieć, że jednak to nie ja stworzyłem tego złego wirusa — dodał, uśmiechając się szeroko i przekazując dziewczynkę ochroniarzowi. — Pilnuj jej, i daj mi co najmniej godzinę — mruknął do niego, całując jeszcze Morgan w czoło. — Słuchaj się May — dodał, niby groźnym tonem, tarmosząc jeszcze córce włosy.  
Peter obserwował go uważnie, zastanawiając się, jakie rewelacje zaraz usłyszą, bo, że Tony chciał z nimi porozmawiać na osobności, bez dziecka, być może nawet bez Happy’ego, było oczywiste. Nie był pewien, czy to mu się podoba, czy faktycznie chce wiedzieć, co ten ma do powiedzenia. Z drugiej strony na pewno nie słyszał kłamstwa, kiedy ten zapewniał Morgan o tym, że to nie jego sprawką było stworzenie i wypuszczenie nowego szczepu koronawirusa. Peter nie śledził informacji na jego temat jakoś szczególnie uważnie, to nie do końca była jego dziedzina, a nie sądził, że cholerstwo może być faktycznie aż tak groźne. Z tego co wiedział, takie wirusy były bardzo powszechne i raczej skuteczne leczenie nie bardzo istniało; można było wprowadzać leki wspomagające, ale to tyle; nie, żeby był specjalistą w dziedzinie.  
Bucky podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i stanął przed Tonym, machając mu dłonią przed twarzą, chyba mając nadzieję na jakąś faktyczną reakcję. Zamiast tego, mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo, objął ramionami i odsunął dość daleko od nich. Nie machał rękoma, nie gestykulował bez sensu, w ogóle nie zachowywał się, jak on, co było podejrzane samo w sobie.  
Peter przysunął się do Bucky’ego, stając z nim ramię w ramię i patrząc wyczekująco na Tony’ego. Chciał się już dowiedzieć, co się działo, bo oczyma wyobraźni faktycznie widział swojego faceta, który stworzył nowego wirusa, umieszczając w jego RNA swoje nanoboty, które miały zbierać jakieś dane. Albo może skontaktował się z Langiem i skorzystał z technologii, której używał Ant-Man, żeby zmniejszyć jakieś czipy do rozmiarów subatomowych. Wciąż jednak coś musiałoby pójść nie tak, bo Tony, nawet jeśli robił w życiu sporo głupich rzeczy, nie zrobił nic, by celowo kogoś zranić. A przynajmniej nie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.  
— Wyjaśnisz nam cokolwiek? — zapytał w końcu Peter, bo jego wyobraźnia bawiła się teraz zbyt dobrze, żeby pozwolić jej na dalszą pracę.  
— Ten wirus… — zaczął mężczyzna i wyglądał głównie na zrezygnowanego. — Ten wirus pojawił się pierwszy raz prawie dwa lata temu, po prostu został wtedy zlekceważony. A może początkowo nie był tak agresywny. Nie jest moim dziełem. Nie dokładnie — wyrzucał z siebie krótkie zdania i Peter poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz strachu, przesuwający się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
— Co to znaczy? — wtrącił Bucky. Nadal był spokojny, wyciszony. Peter miał wrażenie, że w tym momencie zaakceptowałby wszystko, cokolwiek Tony by powiedział, nie odrzuciłby go nawet, jeśli ten oświadczyłby im za chwilę, że jednak posunął się o krok za daleko.  
Tony odwrócił się w stronę okna i spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Nawet z odległości tych kilku metrów, łatwo dało się zauważyć linie jego napiętych mięśni, sztywno wyprostowaną sylwetkę.  
— Przed starciem z Thanosem wydawało mi się, że mam wszystko — zaczął Tony, niespodziewanie zmieniając temat. — Przyjaciół, drużynę, narzeczoną. Wszystko mogło się rozsypywać, nie być spójne; raz mogłem być z kimś bliżej, innym razem dalej, kłócić się i godzić. Chodzi o to, że wciąż byłem otoczony bliskimi, niektórzy siedzieli mi na plecach, ale cała reszta znajdowała się na innych kontynentach, a nawet planetach. Byłem szczęśliwy.  
Po wypowiedzeniu tego ostatniego, odwrócił się powoli w ich stronę, patrząc na nich z czymś nieokreślonym w oczach. Jakby chciał ich jednocześnie przeprosić, przytulić, być bliżej, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. Może strach przed odrzuceniem, albo brakiem zrozumienia, chociaż Peter nie pamiętał, żeby Tony kiedyś coś takiego okazywał.  
— Potem było Psrtyknięcie — kontynuował z całą gamą nowych emocji, z czymś, co wcale nie było za nim, co brzmiało, jakby nigdy nie zostało przepracowane. — I zniknęliście — dodał z wyrzutem, wskazując na nich obu, trochę oskarżająco, jakby to była ich wina. — A ja zostałem, ożeniłem się z Pepper i urodziła się nam Morgan.  
Znowu odetchnął, jakby mówienie o tym było trudniejsze niż sądził. Peter miał wrażenie, że Tony wcale nie chciał im o tym mówić, w ogóle nie chciał się z nikim dzielić przeżyciami z tamtego okresu. Zresztą, jak dla niego, ten nie musiał mówić nic więcej, Peter doskonale widział, ile już teraz go to kosztowało.  
— A potem udało nam się wszystkich sprowadzić z powrotem. Udało się uratować tak wiele osób. Udało mi się poukładać na nowo życie swoje i Morgan. Nie mogę teraz was stracić — dodał bez sensu, ale z przerażeniem równym temu, które wcześniej ogarnęło jego córkę. — Nie mogę was stracić — wyszeptał na koniec, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, patrząc na nich z determinacją.  
— I nie stracisz — wtrącił się. — Nie stracisz, Tony. Jesteśmy tu i będziemy — dokończył spokojnie, nawet jeżeli miał ochotę dodać: „bez względu na to, co tym razem zrobiłeś”.  
Mężczyzna warknął gardłowo, wyrzucając ramiona w górę, po czym zaczął chodzić po niewielkiej przestrzeni, cały czas blisko okna. Mamrotał coś do siebie pod nosem, kręcąc głową i tupiąc od czasu do czasu. Przedstawiał sobą widok ekscentryka, którym zazwyczaj był, więc i Peter, i Bucky poczuli ulgę, widząc, że wracają do znanych, utartych schematów.  
— F.R.I.D.A.Y., pokaż dane, które zebraliśmy do tej pory — mruknął po kilku minutach Tony.  
Holograficzny ekran pojawił się tuż przed nim, więc powiększył go szybko, zaznaczając coś i robiąc kilka dodatkowych zrzutów. Odwracając się do nich, ponownie przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, którego Peter w ogóle nie chciał widzieć na jego twarzy.  
— Kiedy Thanos pstryknął palcami, kazałem zebrać wszystkie dane dotyczące osób, które zniknęły — zaczął, kolejny raz wracając do tamtych wydarzeń i to znaczyło tylko tyle, że wszystko było połączone i nawet jeśli cholerny Tytan był martwy, wciąż sprawiał im problemy. — Kiedy wróciliście… Pepper zginęła, byłem w żałobie, a potem to wszystko między nami — mówił, gestykulując tym bardziej, im większy był poziom jego zdenerwowania. — Zapomniałem o tym, nie zamknąłem Projektu, wobec czego Friday dalej gromadziła dane. I pół roku temu poinformowała mnie o niepokojącym trendzie — machnął dłonią, zmieniając holograficzny ekran na kolejny.  
Tym razem na hologramie pojawiło się mnóstwo kropek, obok których widniały małe symbole wirusa. Gdzieniegdzie obok wirusów były także małe budynki albo krzyżyki, które jasno sugerowały, jak skończyło się zarażenie.  
— Nie rozumiem — mruknął Bucky, podchodząc bliżej, jakby to mogło mu pomóc w lepszej analizie wykresów, które pokazywała F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
— Jaki procent wszystkich zarażonych? — zapytał Peter, bo on rozumiał doskonale. I zrozumiały stał się też strach Tony’ego.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się i pokręcił głową, wcale nie chcąc odpowiadać na to pytanie. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, te szkliły się podejrzanie.  
— To niemożliwe — mruknął Peter, cofając się dla odmiany o krok i biorąc kilka wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. — Nie zgadzam się! — warknął, wyrzucając pajęczynę w górę, mając ochotę zniknąć z tego miejsca, poczuć odrobinę wolności.  
Nie zdążył zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo Bucky chwycił go za ramię i przycisnął do siebie, nie pozwalając mu na wykonanie najmniejszego ruchu. I chociaż Peter przez chwilę starał się wyrwać, szybko dał sobie spokój i po prostu przylgnął do mężczyzny, chłonąc od niego spokój.  
— Nie mogę was stracić — powiedział ponownie Tony, patrząc na nich z jakimś szaleństwem w oczach. Pozbierał się jednak szybciej niż wcześniej. — Mój zespół już pracuje nad szczepionką — dodał z pasją, pełen nadziei. — Nie nad lekiem, bo nie sądzę, żeby coś zadziałało, nie wiem, co to mogłoby być. Ale to potrwa. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo, bo w RNA tego konkretnego koronawirusa jest jakiś zmutowany fragment, który reaguje z czymś w DNA ludzi, którzy wrócili po Pstryknięciu.  
— Nikt, kto został, się nie zaraził? — zapytał Bucky, chociaż zapewne znał odpowiedź tak samo, jak Peter. Tony pokręcił głową, uciekając na moment spojrzeniem.  
— Z analiz F.R.I.D.A.Y. wychodzi, że nikt — odparł mimo to, w końcu podchodząc do nich i wpatrując się w nich z nadzieją i jednocześnie obawą, jakby bał się, że odepchną go po tym wszystkim, co powiedział, jakby mieli uznać, że to jego wina.  
— Czyli chorują i umierają tylko ci, którzy zniknęli.  
— Tak; jakaś drobna zmiana w DNA, albo w białku, nie wiem, coś musi tam być, analizujemy wszystko.  
— Kiedy będzie szczepionka?  
— Za dwa miesiące, pół roku, za rok, nie mam pojęcia — przyznał bezradnie. — Potem i tak minie mnóstwo czasu zanim ją dopuszczą.  
— To bez sensu — burknął Bucky.  
— Takie są procedury — przypomniał Peter.  
Już był spokojny, bo wiedział, że Tony’emu się uda, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie byłby teraz roztrzęsiony. Rozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna nie powiedział im wcześniej. Rozumiał też jego obawę przed tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby to faktycznie dopadło też ich. Nie sądził, że wirus na niego, czy Bucky’ego wpłynąłby tak bardzo, jak na przeciętnych ludzi. Ich DNA już było zmodyfikowane. Z drugiej strony nie sądził też, że będzie jedną z osób, które znikną podczas Pstryknięcia, a jednak właśnie tak się stało.  
Wychylił się do przodu i chwycił Tony’ego, przyciągając go do siebie i Bucky’ego, a potem wpił się w jego usta. Chciał go teraz poczuć, udowodnić sobie, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe, że nie wymyślił sobie ostatniego roku, tego, co czuł i co czuli jego partnerzy. Wiedział, że kiedy zespół Starka opracuje formułę szczepionki, po prostu podadzą ją wszystkim, którzy są dla nich ważni; nikt nie będzie czekał na zgody i wytyczne WHO. On nie zamierzał czekać, tak samo, jak nie czekali w żadnej innej sytuacji. To oni mieli najlepszych naukowców, nie była im potrzebna biurokratyczna maszynka, która utrudniała wszystko.  
— Chyba wolałbym, żebyś dogadał się jednak z Langiem i wszczepiał ludziom czipy wielkości kwantów — mruknął, wtulając się w szyję Tony’ego i wciągając jego męski zapach. Uwielbiał to.  
— Co? — zapytali jednocześnie dwaj najważniejsi faceci w jego życiu, ale Peter zaśmiał się tylko i pokręcił głową.  
Wszystko miało być dobrze. A jeśli nie będzie, to też jakoś to przetrwają. To nie byłby w końcu pierwszy raz.


End file.
